


fairytale picnics

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Picnics, RoLoCeit, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman takes his boyfriends to the Imagination.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	fairytale picnics

Deceit stands in front of his bedroom door, gloved hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Roman told him to dress casually, and he has- or so he thinks, a yellow sweater and his comfiest sweat pants must count as casual, right?- but he cant forego the gloves any more than he can remove the hat still firmly on his head.

Sometimes he thinks he must be dreaming. That this is all some fantastical dream and he'll wake up, still cold and empty and alone, still trapped in the dark side of the mindscape, his only company Remus on a good day. He likes Remus- he's a good friend- but it's so _cold_ when he's alone, and it feels like his insides have been hollowed out by the ache of his own loneliness.

But things have changed now. He and Remus both live in the Light Sides now. Their doors are side by side. He has Roman and Logan (and wasn't that a surprise, that they _both_ wanted someone like _him_ ). And now they're supposed to go on a date and Deceit can't even make himself turn the doorknob to his room.

"Deelightful?" Roman calls through the door. "Are you ready?"

"No," he croaks. He doesn't know if it's truth or lie at this point. Roman opens the door anyway, with a grand flourish that makes Deceit remember why he loves him so much. Roman's smile brightens when he sees Deceit and he reaches out one hand, tugging Deceit forward, into the light of the hallway.

"You look stunning," Roman murmurs in his ear. To his relief, Roman has changed out of his princely outfit, and wears his own sweat pants. Logan looks up from his perch against Roman's door. He's wearing his usual outfit, sans tie.

"Shall we?" Logan asks, bestowing a sweet, slight smile on Deceit. Something in his chest flutters, blossoming with a warmth that brings heat to his human cheek. Roman lifts a hand up, brushing his fingers across the scales that decorate one side of Deceit's face.

"Absolutely beautiful," Roman says. "I can't wait to see the sun glitter on them. We are having a picnic in the Imagination. My side- Remus is currently battling a kraken."

"Of course he is," Deceit says, a fondly exasperated smile tugging at his lips.

The Imagination is warm, pleasantly so, but the hint of breeze is just enough that he's glad he's wearing a sweater. Roman leads them both on a meandering trek up a grassy hill, surrounded by soft foliage and bright pops of color from the flowers that dotted the ground. At the top, an enormous picnic blanket has been spread across the grass, held down with a few rocks and a massive picnic basket.

"I wasn't sure what you might want," Roman says, his face going pink. "So I might have gotten a little bit of everything."

"That sounds great to me," Deceit says, enjoying the flush of sunrise on Roman's cheeks as he sits down. He fidgets with his gloves before finally taking them off in a rush, tucking them into his sweat pants. Scales glitter in haphazard patches across his hands, but his boyfriends don't draw attention to them and slowly, he relaxes.

"This is delightful, Roman," Logan says in warm appreciation. His eyes are soft behind his glasses. "Thank you."

"It was all in a day's work," Roman blusters. Almost involuntarily, the tip of Deceit's tongue flicks out, tasting the air.

"You put a lot of work into making this nice," Deceit softly corrects. "Thank you, Ro." Roman blushes harder.

"I would do anything for the loves of my life," Roman declares. "Now, eat! It might grow cold!"

"But it won't, because you control everything in the Imagination," Logan points out. Deceit muffles a snicker at the flustered look on his face. 

They turn to the business of eating, naturally ending up tangled together, and as Deceit munches on a fresh chocolate chip cookie, hearing the sounds of muffled combat floating on the breeze and feeling the solid warmth of Logan's chest behind him, he doesn't think he's ever felt so happy.


End file.
